villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sal (Wadanohara)
Shakesan (in Japanese: しゃけさん), or better known as Sal, is the main antagonist in the 2013 videogame Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He originally was thought to work for the Sea Kingdom until he was revealed to be a cunning and manipulative traitor working for the Sea of Death, in order to realese Princess Mikotsu and full the sea of infinite madness and death. He takes two forms in the game, shifting between both as he wishes. Sal is also the elder twin brother of Samekichi, and son of Old. Appearance In his shark form, he appears as a white shark with oval-shaped red eyes and white pupils. He has a slight blush visible underneath his eyes and he is almost always smiling. Upon revealing his true motives, the white in his eyes turns black and blood begins to drip from both eyes. He also grows four arm like limbs from below his fins. In his humanoid form, Sal appears to be remarkably similar to Samekichi. His white hair is slightly long and messy and his dorsal fin protrudes from the top of his head. He wears a white suit accented with light gray. Six buttons are visible along the front of his suit. His shirt is dark gray and his tie is black. He also wears white pants, black shoes and black gloves. Before he was corrupted, he had blue eyes. In Blue Sea alternative universe, he wears a gray turtleneck sweater, a dark brown jacket and light brown pants. Personality At the beginning of the game, he seems to have an innocent, very kind, and warm personality. However, after he reveals his position as the ambassador of the Sea of Death, his true nature is exposed. He is a psychopathic, narcissistic, sadomasochist, and a sore loser when things don't go his way. He has a deep, twisted love for Wadanohara, paralleling his brother's deep and honest love for her. He seems to be quite jealous of Samekichi, saying things like "Is he that good to you?" and getting visibly shaken after Wadanohara mentions Samekichi. Gallery Images Trashno.png|Sal's angry stare. Herovstrash.png Closetrash.png Sal-Human-Manga.png|Sal's possible silhouette in the manga. Salmanga.jpg|Sal in the manga. Videos Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea OST - It Was Meee! CAMeLIA Dance of Death Wadanohara OST Trivia *Sal's name in the original Japanese version of the game is "Syake-san", Syake meaning salmon. **However, despite whatever variation it is, this is said to be a nickname—his actual name is unknown. *Revealed in one of Mogeko's OMAKEs, it has stated that Old is Sal's (as well as Samekichi's) father. *He refers to Samekichi as his "pityful other half". *In the game, it was believed that after Mikostu was sealed, an ambassador of the Sea of Death will arrive, for years, no one could find them, but he was there all along. *As stated in the physical copy of the manga volume one, his favourite colour is red. His favourite food is seaweed and sweet white things. His specialty is long-distance swimming and having a cute appeal. *As of September 7, 2017, Sal has been ranked #11 on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. Category:Brainwashers Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Animals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Twin/Clone Category:Pure Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Related to Hero Category:The Heavy Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mastermind Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Sadomasochists Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Incriminators Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil